Parenting Made Easy -Redo
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: I changed the ending to this episode... Just to make me feel better.


A/N: I should not be starting another story but after re-watching seasons of TGW, this was in my head. Based on the episode 3X10: Parenting made easy. Will should have fought more for what he wanted and different things should have happened. Thinking this will just be a one-shot.

TGWTGWTGWTGW

"Will, Grace is missing." Alicia breathed into the phone.

"What?"

"She didn't come home after school and Zach doesn't know where she went and she didn't call me and I've called her seventeen times." Alicia rambled.

"Leesh, take a deep breath. I'm sure she's fine. I can get Kalinda to look into it if you want."

"Will, she tried to call me twelve times." She whispered.

"Where are you?" From the corner of his vision he saw Kalinda with Zach.

"I'm heading to her school with Louis Canning."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Will, the Donnie Pike case…" She trailed off. Will could tell she was crying. What he wouldn't give to be with her now, helping her through this.

"No. We have no reason to go there now. Listen, Kalinda is here with Zach, we're going to find her."

Will hung up the phone and headed towards Kalinda. "Did you find anything?" He asked her.

"Maybe." Kalinda said, grabbing her notebook, cellphone and keys. "I told Zach to head back home."

"I am coming with you." Will said. Kalinda nodded.

Will and Kalinda drove in silence until she stopped outside of a church. He looked at Kalinda, "really?" He asked her.

She nodded. She took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to him. "Take the car, save the day. I can get home from here."

"Thanks Kalinda." Of course Kalinda knew what was going on between Alicia and Will, she knew pretty much everything; nothing slipped past her.

"Just don't scratch her." She said before disappearing down the street.

Will walked up the steps of the church, there were no cars around it so he assumed it might just be empty. We walked through the doors and he was sort of right, there were only two people in there, Grace and a man. He was… baptizing her? Will shook his head. How weird.

"Uhh, Grace?" He called. She looked over, "It's Will Gardner."

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"Everyone's been looking for you. Do you have your phone on?"

Grace pulled her phone out of her back pocket, "its on silent. Why do I have thirty-six missed calls?"

"You called your mother twelve times. She thought you were in trouble. You didn't leave a note." Will said. It felt weird talking to Grace like this. They hadn't even been formally introduced yet and he was sleeping with her mother. It was definitely weird.

"Oh no! We have to go! Mom's going to kill me." Grace said grabbing her bag and running down the church aisle.

"I'll drive you. I have a car."

"Thanks."

Grace and Will walked quickly to the car. Will revved the engine and started making his way to Alicia's apartment. "Is she super pissed?" Grace asked him.

Will hadn't planned this, he hadn't planned for them to have a conversation. "I think she's just worried."

"I wonder if she called dad." Grace wondered out loud.

Will wondered too. Kalinda told him to save the day but what if Peter was there? What would happen then? "I think everyone will just be glad you're okay Grace."

Will found a parking spot at the front of the apartment and parked the car. "Aren't you coming up?" She asked.

He took the keys out of the ignition. "Uhh, sure."

"I'm sure mom will want to thank you." She said as they got into the elevator.

Will didn't say anything as they got off on the ninth floor and walked to the apartment door. Grace too out her key and opened the door. "Mom?" She called.

Within seconds Alicia was in front of them. Will could tell she had been crying, a lot. He wanted to hold her and comfort her; tell her everything was okay. Alicia was hugging Grace so hard that she didn't even notice Will was there. For a man that didn't have any children, he couldn't even imagine the terror Alicia must have felt.

"Will?"

Everyone looked to the owner of the voice. "Peter." Will greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked. Will could tell in her eyes, that Alicia was silently asking the same question.

"He picked me up." Grace said.

"You did?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Kalinda tracked her phone and I drove her home." He said. Will could see the wheels turning in Alicia's head but he knew she couldn't say anything now. Maybe she would call him later. "I should go." He said.

"That's a good idea." Peter said. "I think we need to spend some family time together."

Will cringed. "I'll see you at work Alicia. Grace, leave a note next time."

The door closed behind him and he sighed. Some knight in shining armour he was.

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

The next day Will was in his office catching up on some emails when Alicia came in. "Hi Will."

"Hey. Everything okay with Grace?"

Alicia sighed, "yes, thank god. I was so worried."

"I know."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course Leesh. I hope you know that I'm there for you. No matter what."

She smiled. "I know." Then her smile faded, "that's why this is going to be so hard."

"No." He said, "please Leesh."

"I need to put Grace first, my family first." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I understand that but you can't end this. Not like this. Let's slow down a bit, or speed up, or whatever, but just. Not. This."

"We can't keep doing this. Sneaking around. I'm not there for Grace and Zach like I need to be."

"So, lets start there." He said simply.

"What?"

"Introduce me to them, officially. We can all spend time together." He offered.

"Will-"

"Your kids are great Leesh. I want to know them, not as your boss, but as your boyfriend." Alicia tried to speak. "And I know that this whole Grace thing was crazy and take all of the time you need, just don't end this."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Alicia's lips, "you are quite persistent councillor."

"Is that a yes?"

"Ok. Lets all have dinner or something next week."

Will smiled brightly. He saw Diane in her office watching them. "Now pretend I'm ending things."

"What?"

END


End file.
